Naruto - Winged beast family member
by siltaramore
Summary: During the mission to wave, something unexpected happens. Read and find out as two Jinchuriki twins, who also happen to be Uzumaki, reveal themselves holding none of the Bijuu but something that contends with Kyubi's power. OC X FemHaku, NaruXTenten, others currently undecided. Stronger and smarter Naruto (nowhere near godlike)
1. Chapter 1 - Unleashing the Demons

**Chapter one - the rise of the twin winged demons**

Rando was in his living room with his sister and mother just cuddling on the sofa by a fire, his family was one of the very very few that could afford to have a fire in the village hidden in the waves. Rando was a pre-teen the age of 12, he had purple hair that was spiked in random directions, and nothing he did could straighten it out much to the ire of his mother, his hair matched his dark purple iris' . The colouring was a stark contrast to his skin same as his clothes as he was currently wearing a black robe that was designed to be worn even in fights.

His sister, Raina, was his twin, a ferternal twin but a twin nether the less, she had a deep forest green hair that can be mistaken for black in badly lit area, it was long enough to reach down to the middle of her back her eyes were also green but instead of forest they were more a brilliant emerald green which glowed in the firelight. She wore a dark green battle kimono, with a black body warmer under it.

The mother, Kiara, was a long slender woman but not slender as in has been on a diet but slender due to physical fitness and training. She had long golden brown hair that reached down to her lower back. She wore more fitting shinobi attire, navy track bottoms with bandages around one leg, her top was a black top which barely covered her breasts with a metal mesh armour piece under it.

They were all Uzumaki's, the mother by marriage the kids by birth. The mother was a chunnin when she left her village with her deceased husband, Ontaro Uzumaki, but Oi-nin hunted them down killing Ontaro in the process but giving the family enough time to run and hide their trail. He gave Kiara a scroll containing every bit of knowledge he possessed of the Uzumaki and can only be opened by a Uzumaki due to the blood seal keeping it closed. He also instructed that she teach the kids to defend themselves to a gennin level before they reached Konohagakure. They were halfway there, they had a basic Taijutsu and understood chakra, but they had yet to release theirs to be used.

So the family was currently relaxing and sitting by a fire together when a big group of thugs busted through the door. All of them jumping up and getting into their respective Taijutsu stances and into a defensive triangle with the mother the point. It took them a moment to do this but in that moment all the bandits from the group were able to get into the house. "well well, what do we have here? looks like this bitch and her brats want to fight" he only got a glare as a response "Get 'em, but leave them alive, we need some enjoyment back at camp, but rough them up so they know not to mess with us"

After he finished that sentence the mother quickly went through a series of handsigns "Earth Release: Piercing spear" she called as she finished and thrust both palms forward. Spears made out of solid earth thrust out of each palm, piercing into multiple bandits before they could even start to advance.

"Forget capturing them, Kill them, they're too dangerous!" the thug in charge called.

Kiara looked at the numbers and she realised that even though she was a ninja these thugs will overwhelm her easily and kill her kids. So before they could get to her she done another series of hand signs "Earth Release: Mud wall!" she once again called and put her hands on the floor but instead of the wall forming in front of her it formed behind her, blocking the route to her kids.

Kiara didn't have time to get back up before the first two thugs were on her. From her crouched position she dropped her upper half further to the floor and kicked upwards straight into a thugs chin, making it snap back with a sickening crunch sounding the neck had just snapped. She let her leg carry on going bring her to do a cartwheel of sorts to get back to her feet.

Just as soon as she lands on her feet the other thug that came in with the one she just killed thrust his machete trying to stab her through the chest. Seeing this Kiara brought her arm across to make the machete fly harmlessly past her and get stuck in her wall, leaving the thug defenceless. Not one to leave opportunities, she grabbed the man's head and twisted it, snapping his neck.

Kiara however didn't get any reprieve from the thugs as the next wave of three thugs was on her, two carrying normal short swords and the other a spear. The one with a spear thrusts his spear toward her, but she brings both hands and grabs it before it can puncture her chest. During this one of the others had gotten close enough to take a swing at her side, seeing this she twists the spear out of the first thugs hand prying it free, she uses it to block the sword and flicked the bladed end toward him cutting him across the chest making it bleed profusely and make the man stumble back and fall backwards.

She didn't notice however the third had gotten to her other far side. This man swung haphazardly toward her back, this one however made contact and causes a long gash across her back causing her to fall forward with a grunt of pain. Despite the wound she just took she pushed with her hands so she went feet first backwards and landed a double kick into the man's chest causing him to stumble backwards. The man with the spear she 'requisitioned' off of had used this short time to close the distance between himself and Kiara and stomped down on her back right were the cut his fellow thug had just put. This caused Kiara to scream out in pain and unable to move momentarily. This however was all it took as the last four remaining thugs came over and all of them together pierced into her back with their respective weapons whereas the leader of the group had chosen to stab her through the skull.

This only took a few minutes to occur, the kids were behind the wall pounding on it. "Muuum!" they were both calling as soon as she put the wall up. It took them a moment to realise why she must have done this, she was trying to protect them. fearing for their mother they tried there hardest to pound on the mud wall when they heard the scream of pain from their mother. This caused both kids to stop for a moment before frantically pounding on the wall The chakra infused in the wall had started to deteriorate when Kiara had taken the blow to the back as the smacks the kids were laying into the wall with had started to crack it. Not that they noticed, they did notice however when the wall crumbled to reveal what the thug had done to their mother just a second after the leader had pushed his weapon into her skull.

The thugs were to oblivious to the wall collapsing as they were too concentrated on the woman in front of them.

The two kids watched in horror at the sight before them, their mother had just been killed. was their combined thoughts, horror turned to sadness which instantly turned to grief which built into anger within seconds. "YOU BASTARDS!" they screamed in unison, when the thugs turned and looked at the two kids is when it happened.

A sudden burst of chakra shattered what was left of the wall and the wind around the kids was visible as it whipped around them just because of the chakra they were releasing. Then came the next lot of chakra, which everyone on the island felt, was dark and angry. It came on slow at first but then it suddenly burst forth in such a great amount that the floor under the kids cracked in a spider web pattern and reached all over the room, causing all the thugs to lose their balance. They now had a red aura around them that resembled flames.

The kids shot of at the same time toward a different thug, Rando targeted the man his mother had kicked away before she was stabbed. he lunged at him, fist cocked back and once he was in range his fist impacted with the top of the man's head, for a split second nothing happened then the man was sent through the floor head split open.

Raina targeted the one that previously had a spear, she just charged him and grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall crushing his entire neck in a death grip. After a second of slowly squeezing she suddenly clamped her hand shut and tore out his entire throat causing blood to shoot out and onto her.

During this time the other thugs had come back to their senses and started to move into a defensive position. It didn't help as they both in unison again flew at the thugs, both clotheslining the same thug causing his head to come cleanly of his shoulders and tumble to the floor followed by his body slumping a moment after.

Now with only two thugs left alongside the leader, they targeted a different thug leaving the leader for last. Rando moved first slamming his fist into his targets chest causing him to fly across the room, but before he could even touch the wall Rando had jumped just above his path and slammed down causing the man to impact into the earth in a small crater, Rando followed it up with a double footed drop into the man's chest, crushing it and all the organs within.

Raina had got under her target and set a kick up into the mans chin similar to how her mum did to the first bandit, however instead of his head snapping back the thug flew into the air and threw the roof. Following her target she went above him and done a spin kick sending the man back down the hole he created in the roof and impacting head first into the floor causing him to go through the floor and be buried up to his stomach.

All of this happened within mere seconds of the wall crumbling, the leader was standing their in a puddle of his own urine scared at the carnage that had just befallen his comrades.

Rando turned to look at the leader whilst his sister came through the roof and looked at him too. The leader took this opportunity to drop to his knees "please! don't kill me! Gato was the one who ordered us to come here and take you lot out. he found out you were missing nin and thought he could claim your bounty!" The man begged.

Raina and Rando both looked at the man and said in unison, the way only twins can do "**you killed our mother, for that you shall die, but thank you for telling us who we can go and brutally murder next**" with a demonic undertone. After they said that they both moved in together, they both aimed for the man's chest, but one went from the back and the other went from the front. the result of this was a spray of guts and organ pieces and the force behind both punches caused his body to rupture and explode.

They both turned toward the door of the house that was barely standing now. knowing their next target the aura around them slowly more dense and on the back the red chakra formed two wings. They both dashed out the door and launched themselves into the air where their wings became active and kept them airborne, they felt for the chakra signature of their next target. Sensing it at the same time they both bolted toward the far end of the island from where they were.


	2. Chapter 2 - Searching For The Twins

**Heyya people, this is kind of my first story and I hope it's not to bad, reviews would be appreciated and will be responded to if I deserve they are needed a reply. Also I would like suggestions if people want longer chapters, then I will spend more time writing longer chapters. The Updates will be irregular so sorry about that.**

**Anyways On with the story! :D**

* * *

Chapter two - Searching For the Twins

Naruto was sitting down after falling onto his arse again from his failed attempt at tree climbing. He was frustrated at this point as he had been doing it for more than three hours straight and he didn't seem to be making any headway. whilst sitting on his bum he tried thinking of a way to do this that is easier than the way he is currently trying.

Then the idea came to him, instead of running at the tree then applying the chakra why not go slow and make sure the amount of chakra he is using is the right amount before taking steps up the tree. With this new way in mind he walked up to the tree and placed a foot onto the tree trunk and started to channel his chakra. He kept doing this until he felt his chakra stick instead of being repelled as it usually did.

He took his other foot of the ground so he was now horizontal, using his own strength to keep his body in that position, he put his other foot onto the trunk and channelled the chakra until again he felt it stick. He committed the amount of chakra he was using to memory as he tried to take a step, he noticed his feet weren't slipping or pushing of the trunk so he took another, then another and he slowly made his way up the tree. upon reaching the point he was reaching before by running he now just walked past it slowly.

After reaching the top of the tree he turned and walked down the tree trying to get used to being horizontal instead of vertical. Getting to the floor he just turned around as he didn't feel tired at all and tried to climb the tree at a faster pace but not quite at a jogging pace yet.

He kept doing this slowly increasing the speed of which he was going up and down the tree. He got to about running speed up and down the tree after about 30 minutes so now he decided to push himself further by trying to walk upside down like he had seen Kakashi-sensei do.

Once again deciding to do it slowly instead of rushing head first into it he started to walk upside down on a rather thick branch. With this new development he decided that he was going to practice being upside down for awhile then practice transitioning from being upside down to being sideways to being right-side up. After spending about an hour or two he started to feel his chakra wane and so he decided to let himself rest.

After about 20 minutes rest he decided that he's probably practised tree walking enough and so he was now going to practice fighting whilst vertical and upside down. With that thought he summoned a Shadow Clone to fight against, this way he's improving both his taijutsu and his tree-walking.

He spent the next two hours fighting against clones slowly making more and more clones to fight against at one point in time. Using more than one tree he was practising moving through the tree's without using his hands and it was helping commit the amount of chakra he needed to use to stay attached to the tree to memory instead of thinking about it all the time he was attached to a tree.

During this entire time he didn't eat so he was starting to get hungry now, so he decided to use his Shadow Clones to see if he can go and ask someone to bring him some food. After he did that he went back to training against the clones as he didn't have a style except for what he called brawler which didn't seem to be effective in actual combat if his spars with Sasuke during team training were anything to go by.

After about 40 minutes whilst fighting against three clones he got a sudden backlash as a memory of being punched by Sakura registered in his memory along with her screaming 'Baka!' at him. This happening gave the clones enough time to strike him and knock him down to the floor in which they all promptly dispelled themselves seeing it as their victory, but Naruto couldn't understand why he got that memory as he hadn't asked Sakura to bring him food, then it hit him, it was the memory of the Shadow Clone that he sent off to ask if someone can come bring him food.

With that thought in mind he decided to check it out or if it was just some fluke of some sort. He summoned a clone and told him to go find Kakashi and ask him if their is any other exercise that he can do as he has been practising Tree-walking and had been wandering if their was something else he can do to for awhile to improve his chakra control.

That's when he felt the chakra wave hit him, it sent a cold chill down his spine. The chakra felt evil, angry and powerful, but for some reason it didn't really scare him. This confused Naruto as he was sure he should feel some sort of fear.

**"Boy!"** A sudden voice boomed out of nowhere making Naruto jump and look around for the source of the voice. **"Stop looking around, I'm the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune and at this present point in time I'm talking to you into your mind as I am currently sealed within your pathetic excuse of a body."**

"Ky-Kyuubi? I thought the Yondaime killed you not sealed you within me?" Naruto asked aloud kind of scared but then it dawned on him that the Kyuubi had just insulted him "What do you mean pathetic excuse of a body!? at least I have a body you giant fur-ball!" He shouted with conviction to the voice.

**"Don't speak aloud you look like a madman, actually I don't care what happens speak aloud if you want but I am inside your head so I can just hear your thoughts, stupid human intelligence always so bloody narrow minded. Any ways before you go of on another tirade, the reason you aren't affected by that chakra because it is like mine and since I was sealed within you, my chakra has slowly been leaking into your system. Your Yondaime was smart, not smart enough to find another seal to use but smart enough to allow you use of my chakra. Getting sidetracked here, the chakra you are feeling though is coming from two very pissed of demon containers. Not sure what has happened to make them react this way but whatever it is it affected them enough for them to call upon that chakra. Now go to that chakra and see if you can help as I really don't like seeing my cousins angry, they are possibly the only creatures on your pathetic planet that I am scared of when they are pissed. Now I will push my chakra through this seal so you will be strong enough to defend yourself against them or help them kill whatever has annoyed them, I really hope is kill as sitting in here has bored me to no end so I really could do with the entertainment of seeing you kill some mindless idiots."** With that the Kyuubi did as he said and forced as much of his chakra through the seal causing red chakra to form around the boy in a dense form to form a cloak in the shape of a fox.

This caused changes into Naruto as his whisker marks on his cheeks became more defined, his Canine's became elongated, his fingernails grew into claws and his posture turned more feral like. "Haha! this feels great, its like I can see things a hell of a lot more clearly! And this smell" He took a deep sniff of the air "I don't know what it is but it smells delicious!"

**"Focus brat! Go find the source of that chakra now before I look for ways to cause you pain from inside this seal. Actually I'm going to do that any ways, but get going and I may be nice and not use any method I find, maybe"** This caused Naruto to panic slightly and take off at incredible speeds he did not know he was capable off. Running on the forest floor.

After reaching the now destroyed house, Naruto looked around and could only find the deceased bodies. **"Ahh, so that's what happened, well no wonder why those containers are pissed."** The Kyuubi spoke again

"What? what happened here all I can see is 8 men dead and one woman!" just as he said this it clicked in his head what must of happened that caused them to get pissed off "that woman's the containers mother isn't it?" he asked to no one in particular "And the people around her are the people that killed her, but they must have not been the ones to come up with the idea and now they are after the man responsible." Naruto finished his monologue to himself and found himself thinking about it more and more and what he would feel like if he saw his mother get killed before his eyes.

Granted he didn't know what it was like to have a mother but he could imagine the type of bond it would e and he felt his anger start to rise. "Fuzz-butt! give me all the god damn chakra you can give me! I'm going to help these people kill whatever bastard did this to their mother." he stated completely forgetting about the fact that he was on a mission, and the fact that the mission stated he had to defend his client.

The Kyuubi however just chuckled darkly **"You asked for it brat"** with that being said he pumped about double the amount of chakra through the seal starting to feel the restricting affects of the seal start to hurt him.

The chakra cloak around Naruto started to thicken even more and soon a tail sprouted out as the cloak no longer looked like a flame surrounding him but a liquid bubble around him. Upon receiving the extra chakra he could feel the way the two had gone and started off in that direction following the feel of demonic chakra.


End file.
